timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
WKRG
WKRG News 5 | digital = 27 (UHF) | virtual = 5 (PSIP) | subchannels = 5.1 CBS 5.2 Ion Television 5.3 MeTV 5.4 Laff | affiliations = CBS | airdate = | location = Mobile, Alabama/Pensacola, Florida | country = United States | callsign_meaning = [[Kenneth R. Giddens|'K'''enneth '''R'. G'''iddens]] (WKRG's founder) | former_callsigns = | former_channel_numbers = '''Analog: 5 (VHF, 1955–2009) | owner = Nexstar Media Group | licensee = Nexstar Broadcasting, Inc. | sister_stations = WFNA, WMBB, WDHN | former_affiliations = DT2: Weather Radar (2006–2015) DT3: RTV (2008–2011) | effective_radiated_power = 1000 kW 961 kW (CP) | HAAT = | facility_id = 73187 | coordinates = | licensing_authority = FCC | homepage = }} Owners News Newscast Titles * Home Edition News/5-Star Final Edition News (1955-1974) * First Edition News/Home Edition News/Final Edition News (1963-1974) * NewsCenter 5 (1974–1997, also used by WMAQ, WCVB and WTVH) * News5 (early 1990s) * WKRG 5 News (1997–2002) * WKRG News 5 (1997 2002–present) Newscast Music * WKRG 1975 News Theme (-1975) * Move Closer To Your World by Mayoham Music (1975-79) * Take A Look by Tuesday Productions (1979-86) * Power News by 615 Music (1986-92) * News One by 615 Music (1994-97) * Palmer News Package by Shelly Palmer Company (1997-2000) * Tunedge Library: News/Promo 807 by Tunedge * WKRG-TV News Theme by Dogwood Productions, Inc. (2000-02) * News Matrix by Stephen Arnold Music (2002-04) * Overture by Stephen Arnold Music (2004-06) * Media General News Package by JDK Music (2006-18) * Guardian by Stephen Arnold Music (2018-) Slogans *''The Gulf Coast's Leading News Station'' (1974–1990) * "We're Looking Good on TV5" (1979) * "Looking Good Together on TV5" (1980) * "Reach for the Stars on TV5" (1981) * "Great Moments on TV5" (1982) * "We've Got the Touch, You and TV5" (1983) * "You and TV5, We've Got the Touch" (1984) * "We've Got the Touch on TV5" (1985) * "Share the Spirit on TV5" (1986) * "TV5 Spirit, Oh Yes!" (1987) * "You Can Feel It on TV5" (1988) * "Get Ready for TV5" (1989-90) * "The Look of Alabama is TV5" (1991) * "This is CBS, on TV5" (1992) * "TV5, It's All Right Here" (1992) * Taken Pride In Mobile (1993) * "I am TV5 People" (1994) * "You're on TV5" (1995) * "Welcome Home to TV5" (1996) * "The Address is WKRG 5...Welcome Home" (1997) * Coverage You Can Count On (1997–2002 and 2004–present) * The Gulf Coast News Channel (1997–2000) * "The Address is WKRG 5" (1999) * "WKRG 5, It's All Here" (2000-05) * Your Weather Authority (2002–2004) * "Everybody's Watching WKRG 5" (2005) * "We Are CBS 5" (2006-10) * "Only WKRG, Only CBS" (2010) * The Gulf Coast's News Leader (2010–present) Newsteam * Mel Showers * Rose Ann Haven * Devon Walsh * Peter Albrecht * Bill Riales * Jessica Taloney * Chad Petri * Jason Carter * Debbie Williams * Mary Smith * Katarina Luketich * Bryant Clerkley * Dana Winter * Nicolette Schleisman * Cody Long Sports * Randy Patrick * Robby Baker Weather * Alan Sealls * John Nodar * Thomas Geboy * Taylor Sarallo Logos File:WKRG (1977).png|1977 References Category:CBS affiliates Category:Channel 5 Category:Mobile, Alabama TV station Category:Alabama TV station Category:Nexstar Media Group owned Category:Television networks in the United States